Galaxy Fairies
by fanfictionlover02
Summary: When 7 special fairies of different talents arrive in Pixie Hollow, what will happen? These talents were never discovered before, and a dark secret lies ahead for them. When they discover it, will they accept what is in store for the future? Or will it just bring chaos to the land of Pixie Hollow? Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Tinkerbell or any of its characters.**

**I only own my OCs! This is my first story I'm putting up on here with more than 1 character as the main one so I hope you guys enjoy reading my story!**

Chapter 1:

_In 7 different houses in New York sat a little baby girl in its crib. A little baby mobile hung above each of the cribs, moving around causing each one of the little baby girls to laugh. What was important about each of their laughs was they were all the first laugh of each of them. When they laughed their first one, a little dandelion fluff headed towards Neverland. _

It was a beautiful night in Pixie Hollow. Fairies were already fast asleep in their homes. Laughter filled the air and every fairy began to wake up. They flew to the pixie dust fall, excited to see the newest arrival. The 7 dandelion fluff floated around in different paths, each being directed to the pixie dust fall by 1 fast-flyer. They all arrived at the same time and fairies were baffled at the sight, never has there been more than 1 fairy arriving at the same time. Each of the fast-flying fairies let the dandelion fluff they were directing to float gently into the center of the Pixie Dust Tree. Fairies were sitting around it, waiting patiently for their queen. 7 dust-talent fairies each poured a cup of pixie dust on a dandelion fluff and flew back to their seats. Once they did that, from each of the fluff a fairy's head lifted up. Suddenly, a golden light shined, making the 7 fairies shield their eyes. When the light disappeared, they all saw a fairy with big golden butterfly wings, a beautiful golden pixie dust dress, and a golden tiara with her hair in an elegant bun style. "Queen Clarion, this is most peculiar, never there has been 7 fairies from 7 different laughs before." A sparrowman wearing a suit made of fall leaves stated. "That is true, but we must discuss this sort of matter later." Clarion stated. "Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happinness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow!" Clarion said. "Now, let's see those wings." Clarion said, flying behind one of the fairies. She brought her hands up and clear wings sprouted from the fairy. One by one, she did this to the other new arrivals. After she did the last fairy, each one of their wings changed color. One changed into a faint yellowish-blackish color, one into a faint dark blue and white, one into a faint yellow, one into a faint yellowish-orange, one into a faint blue and white, one into a faint silver and purple, and the last one into a faint black color. Every fairy gasped at what just happened. The ministers, who were off to the side looked utterly shocked. "They...They aren't ordinary fairies..." Snowflake, the Minister of Winter whispered. "There must be a reason why..." Hyacinth, the Minister of Spring muttered. The new arrivals were also surprised and were admiring their wings' new color(s). Suddenly, a bright light appeared from each of their right palms. They looked to see some words were on their palms. Clarion noticed too and began to announce their names and talents. "Fairies of Pixie Hollow, these young fairies are not ordinary ones, they have special talents. Welcome Dreamshine, a Night and Day talent, Constellar, a Constellation talent, Sunshine, a special kind of Light talent, Sunbeam, a Sun talent, Starlight, a Star talent, Moonlight, a Moon talent, and Nightingale, a Darkness talent." Clarion announced. "You may call me Aislinn." Dreamshine who had the faint yellowish-blackish color wings said. "Call me Dia instead." Constellar whose wings were the faint colors of dark blue and white said. "Call me Sparkle." Sunshine who had the wings with the faint yellow color said. "Feel free to call me by Shine instead!" Sunbeam whose wings were the colors of a faint yellowish-orange said. "Luna is my other name." Moonlight stated. Her wings were a faint silver and purple color. "I prefer to be called Astrid..." Starlight said shyly. Her wings were the faint color of blue and white. "Darcy. Call me Darcy." Nightingale stated. Her wings were the color of a faint black. "Wow, I've never heard of those talents before!" Silvermist exclaimed. "These new fairies really are special..." Aqua murmured beside her. "Wow, there is going to be a lot of info about their talents!" A few fairies said. "Girls, may you come with me for a bit? I need to talk to you about something." Clarion said. "Well, we have to talk to you." The ministers said in unison. The girls nodded in reply and followed Clarion and the ministers into the Pixie Dust Tree.

**Well, that's the first chapter! Hope I wrote it good, I'm only young so I don't really write such great writing... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I'm sure this will be a long story with a bunch of chapters, so I hope you guys stay with me! Now.. on to chapter 2! **

Chapter 2

The girls were led to a huge room in the Pixie Dust Tree. In the middle of it was a long table with 1 chair at each end. On the sides were numerous chairs. "This is where we meet for meetings along with the talent heads." Redleaf, the Minister of Autumn explained. "Sit anywhere you like." Sunflower, the Minister of Summer said kindly. Clarion sat on one of the ends while 2 of the ministers sat on the left that end and the other 2 on the right. Aislinn sat on the other end while 3 of the girls sat on the left of that end and the other 3 on the right. "If you don't mind me asking, what is this meeting about exactly?" Luna asked. The rest of the girls murmured in agreement. "This is about all of you actually." Snowflake answered. "Specifically your meaning to arrive here." Hyacinth corrected. "Not that you all shouldn't be here, it's just that all your talents have never been discovered." Redleaf assured. "There has been some information about secret talents that has never been acquired by any fairy in the present and in the past, but it was never clarified exactly what kind of talents." Sunflower said. "It was only told in 1 book. It had also said there is a purpose if any fairy were to get any of the secret talents. That is where you come in." Clarion said. When she said that last sentence, the girls were anxious to know what was next. "I can recall exactly what the book said. It was printed in small print, most likely that it is very sacred information and should be only shared with all of you. It said:

_It is destined that more than 1 fairy shall be born of these secret talents. When the time comes and they arrive, they have a purpose for their arrival. An evil threat will come in 6 seasons time... An evil that never has been recorded in any book in existence... Win or lose, destinies will be met."_

"So...We have only 6 seasons to prepare to fight this evil that will come?" Dia asked, trying to process the information in her mind. "Yes." Clarion answered. "In the 6 seasons, you will need to learn about your talents by yourselves. Sadly, we have no information about them and you all know why." Redleaf explained. "If you know each other's talents, you may notice that they have corresponding ones. For example, Luna and Astrid could train together; Luna is a moon-talent and Astrid is a star-talent." Clarion explained. "Couldn't Astrid train with me too? I am a constellation talent anyways." Dia asked. "This is some information from the mainland, constellations are made of stars, so I'm thinking that you might be able to control Astrid's powers. So it might be better that you train with Aislinn instead." Hyacinth concluded. "I guess that's fine too." Dia said. "Shouldn't me and Sparkle train together? I have the sun-talent and she has the special kind of light-talent, so we could work together, am I right?" Shine asked. "Yes, you two will work together as a team too." Clarion answered. "Yay!" Sparkle said joyfully. "I'm fine with training alone." Darcy finally spoke. "Are you sure? You could train with Luna or Aislinn if you want. We all don't want you to feel alone." Clarion said. "I'll make that decision on my own.." Darcy murmured, hoping the queen won't hear her. "OK, so the pairs are set!" Aislinn suddenly burst out loud. "So it's me and Dia, Shine and Sparkle, and Luna and Astrid." Aislinn said. "Then it's all settled, we wish you good luck on your training. You all can sleep in some of the rooms in the Pixie Dust Tree. There are 3 rooms. 2 of them has 2 beds, and the other one has a bunk bed and a single bed in it." Clarion explained. "Darcy, sleep in the room with Dia and me ok?" Aislinn immediately said. "Sure." Darcy replied. "I can lead you to your rooms." Clarion said. Everyone exited the room. Clarion led the girls to their rooms. They each were in the same floor and on the same side next to each other, much to the girls' relief. "If any of you ever need anything, just ask any fairy." Clarion said to the girls before they went in their rooms. "Thank you Queen Clarion." The girls said in unison.

**In the next chapter will be about the girls for a bit. Maybe the chapter after that will be each season and what they do. Still processing the entire story and how it will go... Don't forget to review! ^_^ ~ fanfictionlover02**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I said at the end of chapter 2, this chapter will be about the girls! It will be all about- wait... I'll just let you guys read this chapter instead. :D**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Whoa! This room looks so cool!" Aislinn exclaimed as she closed the door behind her. The room had a single bed and a bunk bed as Clarion said it would have. In between the beds was a dresser made out of twigs. For the mirror it was made of a reflective gem. On the left side of the room was a window and on the right was a closet and a bathroom. "These clothes are so pretty! Come here you guys!" Dia said, looking in the closet. Aislinn and Darcy flew to her side and looked too. "You're right! This bright orange and yellow dress is so cute!" Aislinn exclaimed, holding up a dress. " I'll match it with these shoes! I'll change first, you guys pick your clothes ok?" She said as she went to the bathroom. "This dress is really cute..." Darcy murmured as she took a dress and some shoes from the closet. "It fits your talent perfectly!" Dia said, looking at the dress Darcy took. "That's a pretty shoes too." Darcy said when Dia showed her the outfit she chose. "OK who is up next?" Aislinn said in a silly way when she exited the bathroom. "Wow! You look so awesome!" Dia exclaimed, looking at her. Aislinn was wearing a bright orange and yellow knee-lenght dress. Her shoes were bright orange flats adorned with yellow tourmaline. "Thanks!" Aislinn replied. "I'll go after you Dia." Darcy stated. "OK, I won't take long then." Dia said before going into the bathroom. In 2 minutes, Dia came out. "Well that didn't take long. You change fast!" Aislinn said. Dia wore a dark blue knee-length dress with tiny white zircon at the bottom. Her shoes were also dark blue flats, fading white from the end. "Darcy, after you change, we'll head over to the other's rooms and invite them here ok?" Aislinn explained. "OK." Darcy replied. In like, 5 minutes Darcy came out of the bathroom. "Cute dress!" Dia and Aislinn exclaimed. Darcy chose to wear a black knee-length dress. It had a red lace trim on it. She also wore red flats which sparkled with small black tourmaline on it. "OK! Now that we've all changed, let's visit the others!" Aislinn said in a high-pitched voice which Dia and Darcy laughed at. "Yeah, let me lighten up your spirits!" She said in the same voice as they exited their room. When they went inside Shine and Sparkle's room, they noticed they both changed already. "Hey you two! How've you been?" Dia said. "Nice outfits!" Darcy commented. Shine wore a bright yellow knee-length dress and orange flats. Sparkle wore a bright yellow knee-length dress that faded into a lighter yellow at the bottom. To match, she wore yellow flats. "Let's give you three a room tour!" Sparkle said. "It'll only be quick though." Shine said. "Here is my bed on the right, and Shine's is on the left, closer to the window." Sparkle said as she pointed to the beds. "In between both our beds is this awesome dresser made out of some twigs painted yellow! I'm guessing they used a kind of mirror like crystal to make the mirror." Sparkle said. "And last but not least, the closet where a bunch of clothes are is on the right. Next to it is the bathroom." Shine added. "And that's the end of our quick room tour!" They finished together. "It's almost exactly like our room. Except that where Shine's bed is a bunk bed." Darcy said. "Enough of chat, the reason why us three came here is because we're inviting you to come to our place! There we can chat, learn about each other and eventually become great friends!" Aislinn explained. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Shine and Sparkle both said enthusiastically. "Yeah!" Dia and Darcy cheered. "That's the spirit!" Aislinn said as she exited the room, followed by the others. *KNOCK* *KNOCK* "Come in." A voice said. The girls entered the room. Luna was looking out the window while Astrid was lying down on her bed. They both were wearing the same dresses but Luna's was a dark purple at the top and fading into a lighter purple as it went down and she also wore lavender leggings while Astrid's was white with some very light blue gems at the top. Their shoes were both flats and was the same colors as their dresses. The room was the same as Shine and Sparkle's. The only difference was there was curtains with the windows. "Hey, we're inviting you to my, Dia, and Darcy's room. We can all have a long chat and learn all about each other! Eventually we'll become the best of friends!" Aislinn explained. "So, what do you think, do you wanna come?" Shine asked. "We're glad to come!" Astrid replied. "Yeah, that's a great idea Aislinn." Luna said, still looking outside the window. "Then it's settled. Let's go guys!" Darcy said as she flew out the room. The others followed her one by one, Luna being the last to enter Dia, Darcy, and Aislinn's room. When all the girls were in the room they all sat down on the floor in a circle. They stayed silent for a few minutes. "Alright," Aislinn said, breaking the silence at last. "Let's tell each other about ourselves!" She beamed. "I'll start! I just love to be silly and making my friends smile! Whenever someone's down, I'll cheer them right back up! I'm the kind of fairy who will always be there for my pals!" Aislinn said. "I'm next!" Dia declared. I'll admit, I'm kind-of crazy, and I'm proud of that!" She admitted. "And one last thing about me," She said in a straightforward tone. "When anyone messes with my best friends, let's just say things will go in motion, and trust me, they will _not_ end up pretty." She finished. "Darcy, why don't you go next?" Aislinn suggested. "Sure.." Darcy said, sounding a bit unsure of herself. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to tell you guys anyways. I think of myself as a fairy who doesn't seem to get along with others, but I'm happy to be able to with all of you." She said. "OK, I'm up this time!" Shine announced. "I'll be honest with you guys, I just LOVE fashion! You should have seen me when I looked into the closet in my and Sparkle's room! So many outfit combinations ran through my head with one look! I wish I was a kind of talent who could make clothes. I want to learn how to and eventually I'll make clothes for all of us!" Shine beamed. "And-" She was about to continue when Sparkle interrupted her. "OK, enough girl!" Sparkle cried, a tad bit annoyed. "Fine." Shine huffed. "My turn." Sparkle said. "Like what Shine said," She said, glancing at Shine. "I love fashion too! I love all the colors and stuff like that. Anyways I think of myself as a fairy who would try to stand up for others, especially my best friends." She said proudly. "So, which one of you will go first?" Aislinn said, looking at Astrid and Luna. "I'll go." Luna stated. "It's rare for me to actually be fun. I admit that. Also, I don't really like to talk much, I'd rather think." She said. The others stared at her. "That's all I have to say." Luna said. "Then it's my turn." Astrid concluded. "I tend to be a shy person really.. Also a quiet one..." She said in a low voice. "OK, now that we've known some things about one another, I have an announcement." Aislinn said. "Since we're all good friends, well starting to be, we should form a group. We all are special talented fairies, so it's like we're sisters but from different laughs." She began. "That is true." Luna murmured. "So I say we should form a group! Let's call ourselves...Galaxy Fairies!" She beamed. "Everyone put your hands in, and say your name. Not the names we prefer to be called, but the names we were given. Those will be our group names!" Aislinn said, holding out her hand in the middle of the circle. "Dreamshine." She said. "Constellar." Dia said, doing the same. The others did the same too.

"Nightingale."

"Sunbeam."

"Sunshine."

"Moonlight."

"Starlight."

"GALAXY FAIRIES!" They all said, throwing their hands up in the air.

* * *

**OK, I will be continuing the next few chapters, or the next chapter about the girls. Obviously they need to know Pixie Hollow by exploring it right? Also, I know most stories space when they have characters talk... But I don't really do that, I hope it's okay with you guys! Thanks for all the views guys! Don't forget to review! Also, I've decided to make this a longer chapter since the other 2 were kinda short, sorry about that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK guys here is chapter 4! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! ^_^**

* * *

_"GALAXY FAIRIES!"_

* * *

"Starting today, we're officially a group!" Aislinn declared. "OK, since that's over with, why don't we take a tour over Pixie Hollow so we know our ways around?" Luna suggested. "Great idea." Astrid whispered to her. "Yeah! Let's go!" Aislinn said, flying to the door. The others followed her out of the Pixie Dust Tree. "Where should we start?" Sparkle thought out loud. "Spring. It's the first season that comes every year." Luna said. "Then Spring it is!" Dia said.

_In the Spring season..._

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" The girls all said. Suddenly, a tall sparrowman wearing a suit of violets **(Disney Wiki info) **approached them. "If any of you have noticed during all of your arrival ceremony, you may know me as the Minister of Spring." The sparrowman said. "Welcome to Spring Valley!" He said. "I would give you a tour myself, but I'm too busy right now, I'll have another fairy show you around." He explained. "Rosetta!" He called. A fairy wearing a rose petal dress in 3 different shades of pink with shoulder-length red hair flew up to them. "Hey there sugarplums! My name is Rosetta!" Rosetta said. She looked at them briefly before realizing who they were. "Oh! How could I have not noticed, you're all the new arrivals!" She said in realization. "Yes, they are. I'm too busy right now so can you give them a tour of the Spring season?" Spring asked. "Of course, anything for the sweet things!" Rosetta replied. The minister nodded in reply and flew away. "Welcome to Spring Valley girls! This is where preparations for spring are started." Rosetta explained. "Anyways, I know you guys need your practice with your talents, so I'll just show you around the spring season so you know where to go, ok?" She said. The girls nodded in reply. **  
**

_In the Summer season..._

"Welcome to the season of summer! Let's find Iridessa!" Rosetta said when they flew into the summer season. She turned to face the girls. "Just to be on the safe side, ya'll all know your way around spring right?" She asked. "Yeah, thanks to you!" Aislinn replied. "Yeah!" The others agreed. "Aww, thanks." Rosetta said. "Iridessa should be hanging around the sunflower field right now, so we'll head there first." She said. After 5 or so minutes of flying, a huge sunflower field came into view. Shine and Sparkle's eyes grew wide. "It's so beautiful!" They exclaimed. Many light fairies were catching light from the sun, which was right above the field. "Oh! Iridessa!" Rosetta called. A fairy wearing a sunflower petal dress with her black hair in a round up-do flew up to them. "Rosetta! What brings you here?" Iridessa asked. "Well, it's a long story, but who has the time? The main thing is getting these sweet sugarplums knowing their way around the hollow!" Rosetta explained. "Hey, why don't we bring along the others?" Iridessa whispered, trying to not let the others hear. "Great idea!" Rosetta replied. "OK, we're going to let you guys meet a good friend of ours! At this time she would be at the river." Iridessa said.

_By the river..._

"Silvermist! You here darling?" Rosetta called. "She might be at the river." Iridessa suggested. The group flew to the river. A few water fairies flew back and forth to the river, carrying water in their hands. "There!" Iridessa cried, pointing to a fairy arranging water droplets on a spider web. The group flew to her. "Hey Sil!" Rosetta called. "We'd like you to meet a few fairies.." She began. "Oh, it's the new arrivals! Hi there!" Silvermist said, waving. The girls waved back in reply. "We were going to gather the others and show them around the hollow, you in sugar?" Rosetta asked in a low whisper. "Yeah! It'll be fun!" Silvermist replied. "Hey, why don't we visit the Tinkers' Nook?" Iridessa suggested.

_In the Tinkers' Nook..._

"Wow, it's so busy around here!" Aislinn exclaimed. Iridessa was about to reply to her when a certain tinker flew by holding a leaf checklist. "Fairy Mary!" She called. The stout little tinker looked a bit startled but then flew to them. "What brings you all here?" She asked. "Fairy Mary, can I have a little word with you for a minute?" Rosetta asked. "Sure.." Fairy Mary answered, a hint of suspicion in her voice. The two flew off to the side, a few feet from the others. "Could you show the girls around while Sil, Iridessa, and I get the others? We were going to give them a welcoming tour of the hollow, so we hope you don't mind..." Rosetta explained. "Alright then. You'll find Tinker Bell with Fawn. She was delivering some supplies to the animal fairies." Fairy Mary said. The two flew back to the group. "Since I know a lot of this place, I'll show you around the nook." Fairy Mary declared. "So here..." She began, leading the girls to some place in the nook. "OK, Fairy Mary said we could find Tink with Fawn, so we should head where they are first." Rosetta said. "If we're lucky, we might pass by Vidia." Iridessa said.

_In the Animal Hideout..._

"Fawn! Tinker Bell!" Rosetta called. A speeding bunny ran past them. It was being chased by a certain fairy holding a stick with a piece of looped string attached to it. Another fairy flew behind her, trying to catch the bunny too. "Oh man. Not again!" Iridessa groaned. "Hey!...Guys!...Mind!...Helping?!" The fairy with the fishing pole style stick yelled as she flew past them over and over again. "Rosetta, use your garden talents to make some vines-" Iridessa began but was interrupted by a huge gust of wind that blew around the place. Immediately the bunny stopped in its tracks. "I'm tired of your mess-ups Tinker Bell!" A voice snapped. Every fairy around immediately recognized the voice.

* * *

**So sorry guys if I took so long for chapter 4 to be up! I'll try to be faster next time! Also, I'd like to thank everyone who viewed my story! Thanks so much :) Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Arg.. I feel like the previous chapter wasn't my best :( I hope you guys are okay with it though because this chapter might turn out like the previous one..**

* * *

_"I'm tired of your mess-ups Tinker Bell!"_

* * *

When the rampaging bunny had stopped, the fairy who flew behind Tink got it to go back with its friends. "Can't you at least keep 1 day in order for once?" Vidia stated, flying out from one of the trees. "It's not my fault!" Tink said.

"Oh really? Who's the one who messes at least one thing everyday?"

"I don't do that!"

"Who's the one who nearly ruined the coming of spring? Who's the one who-"

"Can you guys stop fighting for once?!" A voice interrupted.

"Fawn, stay out of this!"

"Look, the bunny is now calmed down thanks to you, so everything is fine for now." Fawn assured. Vidia just glared at her. "Fawn! Tink! Vidia! Come here!" Iridessa called. Fawn and Tink flew to them while Vidia hesitated before doing so. "We don't have much time for arguments. Rosetta, explain to them what we're planning." Iridessa said. "You know the new arrivals from today? Well, we were planning an amazing welcome-to-Pixie-Hollow thing for them! And we-" Rosetta explained before getting interrupted. "So what you're trying to say is that you were going to plan this amazing whatever thing for the new fairies, and you want us to help you out?" Vidia asked. "Well, in a flower bud, yes." Rosetta answered. "We'll definitely help you!" Tink said. "Right Fawn? Vidia?". "Yeah sure!" Fawn said. She gave Vidia a little nudge with her elbow. Vidia let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine.". "Yes!" Silvermist cheered. "Now, tell us your plan." Vidia demanded. "Well, you know the stuff we all did when Tink brought Peri here? Well I was thinking we could do the same thing! But in a different way of course, and to put it that way I was thinking we could get Gliss and the others to help us plan something for them in the Winter Woods!" Rosetta explained. "That's a great idea!" Tink said. "Then let's go to the Winter Woods right now. Shouldn't we have it today?" Vidia suggested. "Well, if we get it all settled in time." Iridessa corrected. "We should hurry, Fairy Mary is doing her best to keep them busy right now.." Silvermist mumbled. Rosetta was the only one to hear it. "Oh sprinting thistles! I almost forgot about Fairy Mary!" She burst out in realization. "Oh yeah! We should go right away!" Iridessa stated. The group got their coats and flew to the border. Once they did they found Peri flying there. "Peri?!" They all said. "Oh hey guys!" Peri called, flying to them. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked as she frosted their wings. "There's no time to explain right now, but we'll tell you after we get Gliss and the others!" Tink explained. "Oh, I know where they are." Peri said and led them to a small clearing in the forest. Right in the middle sat Gliss, Spike, Sled, and Slush. "Hey Tinker Bell... What brings you guys here?" Slush asked in his usual accent. **(like the one in Secret of the Wings)** "Well, we need your help." Rosetta said and explained the plan to them. "Right on! A wicked party in the Winter Woods!" Slush cheered. "That sounds great! Plus we get to see the new arrivals! So cool!" Gliss said excitedly. "But where would we hold it?" Spike asked. "Yeah, where?" The others asked. Rosetta looked completely dumbfounded. "How could I forget about that?!" She thought out loud. "Many winter fairies are busy this time, Autumn is nearly ending, and Winter has to be delivered in a few weeks.." Sled said sadly. "Could we be able to assist you?" A voice asked. Suddenly, an owl landed in the empty space, just a few feet from the group. A sparrowman jumped off, followed by a fairy. "Queen Clarion and Lord Milori?!" They all said, utterly shocked. "Since the winter fairies are busy this time, my ice palace isn't." Milori began. "So.. What you're trying to say is that we can host the party at your palace?" Rosetta asked hopefully. After a few moments, the lord finally answered. "Yes.". "Yes!" The group cheered. "We were also hoping you'd let us help you out too." Clarion said. "Sure! We'll need all the help we can get!" Gliss answered. Milori and Clarion went back on their owl and flew off. "Meet us at my palace!" Milori called to them. The group stayed silent for a few moments. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's head to Lord Milori's ice palace!" Vidia declared, starting to fly away. They all followed her.

* * *

_Inside the ice palace..._

* * *

" I know I've been here before, but this place is still so awesome!" Silvermist said excitedly, looking at her surroundings. The 1st floor of the palace had a huge ballroom-like appearance. The ice floor looked so flawless, you can almost see your reflection in the intricate designs of it. In the middle of it was a huge snowflake design. Surrounding it was other beautiful patterns. On both sides of the room was 2 tall staircases, leading to the 2nd floor of the palace. In the middle of the 1st floor was a beautiful ice chandelier. The palace really did look like a palace. But it only looked like that because major parties are held there. The royal couple stood in the middle of the snowflake. "What should we do first?' Clarion asked.

* * *

**Eeeeee so sorry for the week wait! I'll try to update faster soon.. Hmm... Seems like Clarion and Milori are joining in for the party! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6! If it wasn't for guests esme and i luv milarion, I wouldn't have finished this sooner! :) Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews guys!**

* * *

"Well... We're going to have to invite all of Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods, try to finish setting up the place in time since Fairy Mary is doing her best to keep the girls busy, get stuff to actually decorate the place, and-" Rosetta rambled on until she was interrupted by Vidia. "Sweetie, let's just finish all the main stuff first.". "So what you're trying to say is that we should do the important stuff first, like setting up the party, and after that we do the rest?" Spike asked. "Exactly.". "So first thing's first guys! Let's gather some decorations!" Fawn stated. "No need for that." Milori simply said. "Follow me.". And with that the group followed him down a secret stairwell leading to the basement of the palace. It was pretty big, scattered around was tons of boxes and shelves. The shelves had numerous decorations placed on them. "This is where we store all the decorations for major events here." Milori explained, gesturing for the group to look around. Immediately the girls flew to different places, looking at practically everything. "Girls will always be girls..." Sled mumbled. Unfortunately for him, Vidia had great hearing and heard him. "Excuse me?" She said, her arms folded across her chest when she turned to face his direction. "Uh...um...shouldn't we be looking for decorations?" Sled said uneasily, gesturing to different boxes and shelves in the room. Clarion let out a small laugh and began to look around. As she did so, Milori followed her. "What colors do you think would be perfect?" He asked, taking a bunch of long different colored garland out from a box. They were each tied together so the colors wouldn't be mixed up. "Teal? Blue? White? Dark blue?" He said, showing Clarion all of the different colors. "How about teal and white? They would go great with the winter theme of course!" Clarion suggested. "Oh, that would be a great color scheme!" Fawn exclaimed, she was only a few feet away from the two. "Everyone, try to match the theme of teal and white!" She called out. Everyone agreed, saying stuff like 'Yeah!', 'Goes great with the place!', and other things. In the end they gathered many things, such as using just the teal garland, but with white bows in the middle of each one, and much more for all fairies to see.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"So that's the entire tour of the Tinkers' Nook!" Fairy Mary said. "Thank you Fairy Mary for all the wonderful and thorough explanations of everything, and also for introducing us to many fairies around here." Luna said with a smile. "Oh no problem, it was my pleasure.". "Fairy Mary!" A voice called. A sparrowman flew up to the stout tinker. "Bobble, is something wrong?" Mary asked with a hint of worry in her voice. "You may want to read this." Bobble said, handing her a folded up piece of leaf paper. She opened it and read it. It said:

_Fairy Mary, we're going to have to ask you to give the girls the tour of the Autumn season if we aren't back yet. Thanks! ~ Rosetta and the others_

"You're going to have to owe me for this..." Mary thought. "OK, the girls are running late, so I'll give you the tour of the Autumn season!" She said.

* * *

Once the group was done with their work, they stepped back and admired it. "Wow... It looks flitterific!" Tink said, flying up into the air and twirling around. Everyone agreed with her, the place looked completely stunning. The teal garland was spread around and it looked more beautiful with the white hand-made ribbon bows. To make the walls look more interesting, the top fourths were frosted with swirl patterns. In the middle of some of them or in between were snowflakes made by Lord Milori himself. There were some nice wooden tables and chairs around, all painted a very light blue. The table covers were made out of white thin cotton. There were 2 long tables on both sides with various food made by the winter baking talents. There were things like iced chamomile tea, tarts of different flavors, a tall 3 layer cake, and much more. "We should make the announcement of the party in Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods now." Clarion suggested. Milori nodded in reply. "You all can get the girls from Fairy Mary and also one of you will be announcing what the party is for." Milori said before he left with Clarion. When they were outside, about to part ways, Clarion turned to her love. "Those fairies sure are something.". "Yes they are.." Milori said. "Also, before I go, here's a little something for good luck, since I'm not with you." He smirked and kissed her. When he pulled back he noticed his love was glaring at him. "So you think I don't have good luck without you?" Clarion asked with her hands on her hips. "Let's all say I was joking with you just so I could do that." Milori replied. Clarion smiled at him. "You're very sweet, but that doesn't mean I won't get you back." She said. "I'll see you later my love." Milori said as he began to leave.

* * *

The sound of a horn was heard throughout the seasons of Spring, Summer, and Autumn **(I feel that the seasons are important :) also that I use the ministers' real names instead).** Fairies gathered around Spring Valley, they knew their Queen had summoned them all for something. "Fairies of Pixie Hollow," Clarion began, reforming into her self since she appeared in pixie dust form. "I am very happy to announce that there will be a celebration party in the Ice Palace **(AKA Milori's palace).** The fairies who had planned this special event will be there to tell you all about what it's for. You may all head there now.". When Clarion had finished and flew off to the side, all the fairies flew to the border, they were all very excited. The ministers flew to her with questioning looks. "What is the party for?" Hyacinth asked. "You'll see when everyone is there." Clarion answered. "We should head there too right now.".

* * *

The sound of a horn was heard through all of the Winter Woods and soon all of the Winter fairies gathered around the pixie dust fall. An owl flew overhead of the crowd and hovered over an empty spot. Lord Milori hopped off and landed on his feet. "Winter fairies," He began. "A group of fairies have planned a party in the Ice Palace for everyone, and that means you're all invited. You may head off there now." He finished. The entire crowd began to fly off to the Ice Palace.

* * *

The group flew through the Autumn Woods, looking for Fairy Mary and the others. Peri and the other winter fairies wore a small jewel that would keep them cold in the warm seasons so they would be able to get around safely. It didn't take them too long to find them. "Fairy Mary! Girls!" Iridessa called.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the longer chapter! I'll be working on the next chapter after this one is posted, so you all won't be waiting too long!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hmm... Maybe the party will last until next chapter... I'm not sure yet..**

* * *

_"Fairy Mary! Girls!"_

* * *

Fawn began to wave her hands in different motions to catch their attention. Soon enough Fairy Mary saw her and led the girls to them. "Thanks for giving them the tour! But now we have to hurry!" Fawn said. "Follow us.". The group along with Fairy Mary who at first hesitated to go, flew in a rush to get to the Ice Palace quickly. When they finally got there, they realized the entire population of the Winter Woods and Pixie Hollow combined were inside already. "We can't just fly through there!" Rosetta complained, stopping in front of the door. "Yeah! We're supposed to do the introduction!" Tink agreed. The others nodded in agreement. "Fairy Mary, can you lead the girls inside?" Peri asked. Fairy Mary paused for a moment but understood the reason and answered. "Yes, just find out a way to get inside without being seen." And with that she led the girls inside the palace. "So... Anyone have an idea of how to get inside?" Spike asked. Everyone became silent until a huge shadow passed them. They heard the sound of the snow crunching and a thud. "Figuring out how to get inside without looking like just normal fairies in the crowd?" A familiar voice asked them. "Lord Milori?!" They all said, turning around to face him. "We thought you were already inside." Sled said. "I had to wait for all the winter fairies to get here first. Anyways, you all want to find a way to get inside don't you?". Sled nodded in reply for the others. "There is a secret passage to lead to the 2nd floor, you can all enter through there and go down the stairs. I'll lead you there." Milori explained. "Wow! That makes the Ice Palace even more amazing!" Gliss exclaimed. Milori nodded and led them to the side of the palace. "It's just an ice wall, how is that a secret passage?" Vidia said, staring at the seemingly wall of ice. "You'll see." Milori said and with a swift motion of his hand, the wall of ice lifted up, revealing a passage inside the palace. "So cool..." Sil mumbled. "Thank you Lord Milori!" Rosetta said for the others and flew inside. The others followed, thanking the lord of winter as they passed. As soon as they all were safely inside, Milori closed the entrance once again. When it was almost closed, he called to them. "Don't worry, you all will be safe inside." He assured, knowing some of them would panic. "Believe what the man says dudes, he knows what he's doing. He built this place anyways." Slush said. "He did?!" Tink and the other warm fairies said in shock. "Yep." Spike answered. "I wonder what other secrets this place hides.." Tink thought out loud. "I bet Queen Clarion knows." Vidia said with a smirk. "Vidia!" Iridessa cried. "What? Just a guess.". Just as about Tink was about to say something, Gliss cried out something. "Look! Over there!" She cried, pointing to the light seeping from something just a few feet away from them. "That must be the end! Let's hurry!" Rosetta said, speeding up. The others sped up too, and soon they reached it. When they saw finally saw what it was, it was a latch. Vidia opened it and stuck her head in it to look. It was definitely the 2nd floor, she could see the stairwells on both sides, leading to the party. She took her head back out and faced the others. "All clear guys, it's definitely the 2nd floor." She said and jumped into the latch, landing in a spy position **(umm idk what it's called so I hope some of you readers will know what I mean). **The others followed her. "Ready girls?" Rosetta asked. Sled gave her a look. "Oh yeah, and also the guys?" She said. "Yeah!" They all replied. The girls flew down the right staircase and the boys on the left. Some fairies noticed and tried to get everyone else to look. "Why do they get to walk down the staircases?" Some fairies complained. When they reached the bottom of the staircases, they gathered in front of everyone. Rosetta was the first to speak. "Everyone, welcome to the party!". "We hope you all have a great time!" Fawn said with a smile. "We know the Queen and Lord of Winter have told you that some fairies would explain why this party was held." Iridessa said a bit nervously. "So to tie everything together, this party is for..." Vidia said, pausing for a dramatic effect. "Some speech.." Hyacinth mumbled, he was standing off to the side with the other ministers. "The new arrivals!" They all finished together. Everyone backed away from the girls, they looked utterly speechless. "For us?" The girls said, not believing what was happening. "Yeah! We're welcoming you to Pixie Hollow!" Gliss replied. Everyone cheered for them. Tink and the others except for Sled and Slush flew to them. "Thanks so much!" Aislinn said happily. "We hope you have fun time in Pixie Hollow!" Tink said. "Thanks again! Come on guys, let' PARTY!" Aislinn cried, flying into the air and doing some twirls. "Yeah!" They agreed. "Luna? Where are you going?" Astrid asked her friend who was flying away from them. "I need to ask the Queen something.." Luna whispered. "I'll meet up with you guys later." She finished and began to fly away. "Wait, I'll go with you." Astrid said when she caught up with her. The two flew to the Queen who was with the Lord of Winter. "Queen Clarion," Luna began. "Luna? Aren't you going to have fun with the others?" Clarion asked. "I was thinking.. When will you tell everyone of what will happen in 6 seasons?" Luna asked. "What's this about what will happen in 6 seasons?" Milori asked, apparently he overheard. "I was planning to tell everyone tomorrow, well unless you want it a later date." Clarion answered. "No, that's fine, whatever you wish Queen Clarion. I just wanted to know." Luna said with an assuring smile. "Thank you." She said before flying off with Astrid. "Now, onto my question." Milori said, turning her so she could face him.

* * *

**Yep, this is Ice Palace Party Part 1! Part 2 coming soon! Oh and I'll be replying to some reviews at the end of chapters :) **

**i luv milarion- In the future I will make a milarion story but I'm still trying to process some ideas. And I prefer to keep them not in that way, even though it's fine for me when I read stories that have them that way but I won't write about them in that way ;)**


End file.
